


And You'll Always Be By My Side

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Mando Oneshots [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, ManDadlorian, Parenthood, Short & Sweet, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: Or, The Mandalorian and his foundling enjoy a snowy day. (Set during season 1.5, so there are no spoilers for season two!)
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Mando Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071218
Comments: 46
Kudos: 120
Collections: The Best Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda Fics, The Best Parent Din Djarin Fics





	And You'll Always Be By My Side

"Alright kid, we're here...Eriadu. There are some forests we can rest for a day or two. I dunno about you, but I think I need to stretch my legs."

"Ba-ep!" The Baby replies cheerfully. Din assumes that's the kid's way of agreeing.

Unable to suppress a smile (not that the Kid can even see it), he picks up the kid. "Ever seen snow, buddy? According to the radar, there's some light snow on the terrain." The baby doesn't acknowledge him, instead, he's concentrating on trying to grab the silver ball he's ever so fixated on.

Din sighs good-naturedly, "You can't bring the ball, Kid. It'll get lost in the snow." 

He receives a disappointed noise in response.

After some time of wrestling the kid into an ill-fitting coat (made for Lannik children, so thankfully it had space for the baby's pointy ears) he'd bought not too long ago, he finally opens the hatch to the _Razor Crest_ and is met with blinding sun reflecting off of the snow.

Automatically, Din's hand goes to shield his visor from the brightness. "Well, there's more snow than I thought, Kid," Din pauses. "Kid?" He turns to see his tiny companion next to him, who is still as a log, mouth agape.

"C'mon, Kid. Let's go see if we can find a town." Din beckons with a tilt of his helmet, stepping down the ramp into the snow, which is roughly ankle-deep for him. The baby makes a concerned noise, slowly walking farther down the ramp. 

Din lets out a light chuckle. "I promise the snow won't hurt you, Kiddo. Come on."

Somewhat encouraged, he finally steps into the snow...

and _shrieks_ , alarmed by how cold the ground is.

Din crouches to his level, attempting to comfort the child. "Hey, hey, it's okay, kid. Want me to carry you?"

Somehow, his shrieks of confusion transform into laughter.

The baby jumps in the air, falling on his bottom and giggling in delight at the feeling of snow. He kicks and flails around in pure delight, laughing.

Din, although thoroughly entertained by this, is still an adult with things to do. "Okay, okay. You can play later, but right now we have to see if there's a town. We're running low on rations."

The child ignores him, currently tossing snow up in the air and letting it fall on him, shrieking in pure, unadulterated joy.

"H-hey. C'mon, now, I'm serious." Din picks up the baby despite his babbled protests.

The baby whines for a moment, before letting out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Din asks, absentmindedly.

"Bep," replies the kid, still giggling.

Din, focused on his current destination, does not see the fairly large sized lump of snow floating toward him. He moves swiftly, and the last thing he hears is the kid giggling again before having a bunch of snow unceremoniously dumped on him, the baby squealing with glee.

After a moment's pause, Din finally speaks. "That's...kid, you can't..." 

But he sees the kid giggling, and apparently the baby's laugh is quite infectious, because the next thing Din knows, he's _laughing_ , genuine and wholeheartedly.

Din cups some snow in his hands and shapes it into a snowball. The baby coos, watching with interest and attempting to copy it, though it's difficult when you have tiny, three-fingered hands.

Din simply watches the baby struggle to make a snowball in amusement. After a moment's struggle, he shapes it into a vaguely circular shape.

Immediately, the baby beans his father in the head with a snow-oval. 

"Hmm, y'know, kid, I'm a lot taller than you. I could probably bury you in this snow." Din mock-threatens. 

The baby shrieks with laughter, running away to have time to form another snowball.

"Better watch out, buddy," Din says, standing up, snowball at the ready. "The snow monster doesn't like little green intruders."

He hears a giggle behind a tree.

"Aha!" Din says, appearing in front of the kid, intercepting him. "Now I'm gonna have green womprat for dinner!"

The baby squawks, feining defeat. He calls on the force, moving his one hand discreetly.

And then Din finds himself _pelted_ with enough snow to fill a wheelbarrow.

In the midst of the chaos, the baby has managed to run and hide again.

"Alright kid, this means war." Din says, already arming himself with snowballs.

Sure, rations are low, the sun is going down, and Din certainly needs to go to the market.

But rations can wait until the snow monster has caught himself a green womprat.


End file.
